septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Oceania
A breif about the Reigon. Look at the map to see what other reigons it is linked to. I have made a few nots of what words mean.... PLEASE CORRECT MY SPELLING D: REMEMBER This is a science/steampunk/technology advanced world History History of the reigon. Include ledgends that are known to be true, these may envolve The Gods of Morpheus or other figures of your choise. The original races of mopheus were the Eoduun's, who were people made of pure light and matter, and then the Lumina, pure shadow, soon took over and mixed. Etymology this is the origin of a word and the historical development of its meaning. Common Race While the various cities of Oceania hold nearly every race upon Morpheus, in varying number, the most common races to be found are: * Dwarves * Elves * Humans * Metal Benders * Shape shifters Politics 'Governance' Settlers: Each settled state/city holds very similar laws to each other, emulating the laws of Regazya, where most are from, though there are variations within laws, while others are added or removed altogether. These laws are determined by the Minister of each state, dependant on the citizens, purpose of the state and resources. Along with this, many of the citizens continue to follow the Royal Family of Regazya, though the family itself holds no technical legal sway. Uwari: The natives are split into their separate tribes, each tribe being led by an Elder who determines how the tribe is to be run, their decisions being made on tradition of the tribes previous Elders, the resources available and the area in which the tribe lives. The Elder is the final decider in all matters that cannot be resolved by the other members of the tribe. 'Royal Family' Queen: Hazel Marie-Estelle Ashen-Leigh / King: Cornelius Adrian-Kane Ashen-Leigh / Princess: Ivy Annabella Ashen-Leigh / Prince: Draven Alexander-Hale Ashen-Leigh / Royal Children: Eris Leanne-Aura Ashen-Leigh and Kristoff Marcus-Ray Ashen-Leigh 'Military' Geography 'Countries' Oceania is its own country, surrounded by water on all sides, and because of this isolation, the natives of Oceania, named Uwari, govern themselves, but the settlers of the land govern in the same way Regazya governs its people, as most of the settlers are from that region. 'Cities/Provenances' The landmass of Oceania has recently been split into 6 states by the ever growing settlers, each holding its own major city, the head of which is known as the Minister. The states are: Leishen:' 'Named after the Royal Family of Regazya, using a mixture of the hyphenated surname, Leishen is where the first settlers landed, the first state to be created and the first to be fully cultivated. The City of Vloria sits on the coastline, originally the first settlement that had been expanded over the years to become the glorious city it now was. Though it is not as large as the older cities of other regions, it is still quite sizeable with a reputation of grandeur, where the wealthy are usually situated, the poorer folk rarely allowed to enter without an invitation. The state itself sits in between Perhiel and Opeau on the Eastern third of Oceania. The Minister for Leishen is Countess Cristiane. Perhiel: Perhiel is the state to the south of Leishen, and though it is the smallest state and furthest to the south of Eastern Oceania, it is the main trading hub for all, as the City of Manta holds the largest port of the entire region. Most who live in the City of Manta are sailors, fishermen or generally trading folk, these people usually being the only sort who can stand the smell of fish guts long enough to decide to live there. Manta's port is constantly on the move, boats and ships either coming or going from the loading docks, each worker extremely efficient in their work to speed up all productions and continue with new business. This hard-working lifestyle means that those of upper class normally don't venture to the city unless business is required to take place, though mostly envoys will do such work instead, and any who do visit would stay in the estate of Harbour Master Fulco, the Minister of Manta. Opeau: While other states hold a specific purpose, whether for the wealthy or for work, Opeau, the northern state of Eastern Oceania, has only the purpose of pleasure and fun. With beautiful beaches, taverns for all sorts, from wealthy to poor, getaways for various wants and brothels galore, the entire state is devoted to forgetting about work and daily life. The City of Fathneas is Ministered by Maiden Arlette, a woman that does all in her power to make sure all citizens, whether visiting or permanent, are enjoying themselves to their full extent, to the point where even those who work within the city want to be at their jobs, not just for money, but because they fully enjoy what they do. Opeau is known as the State of Freedom, most leaving Maiden Arlette to govern as she sees fit, for she knows how to make it work. Oplil:'' Sitting to the south of Central Oceania, Oplil is the state of religion, only the most pious daring to step foot close to the City of Drypehin for fear of execution if the proper customs and worships are not respected. Disciple Evrat is the Minister of Drypehin and is only seen publicly to hold the morning and evening prayers, which are televised for those who are in the home or at work. To its credit, the city does possess amazing architecture and beautiful churches and shrines to the various Gods and Goddesses of Morpheus, though the amount of religious buildings in the small space that has been cultivated means that the residential areas suffer and the residents are confined to small apartments only large enough to hold 1-3 people, families usually sharing rooms if they are larger.'' Ascana: Ascana is the state that is reserved for the natives of Oceania to live in peace, though this is unwritten, simply abided by for the ease of all. While this northern sate of Central Oceania is mostly uninhabited by settlers, the small City of Zlarc holds the purpose of training military forces for the rest of the region, the architecture of the city reflecting this, with straight, even buildings that use up the small space to its full advantage. Zlarc was chosen to be situated on the coast so that it was easier to house the troops, though the vast space of nothingness from then on holds perfect training grounds for different environmental conditions, from torrential rains, to deadly heat, to freezing cold, making the military force of Oceania one of the best in all of Morpheus, though this is hindered by the sheer lack of numbers compared to other regions, even if it is not by much. Field Marshal Harvey-Breton is the Minister for Zlarc, a man known for taking a very personal approach to his role, for he not only takes care of any work done by any other Minister, but he also takes training into his own hands, especially the training of Officers, making sure his troops all receive his high standard of service. Wadan: The last and largest state is Wadan, taking up the whole of Western Oceania, the large amount of space is needed for the purposes of mining, which is Wadan's main commodity. As with the other states, the City of Kug Darim sits on the coast, but only for the reason that the rest of the landscape is needed for the various mining operations happening at any one time, and it was decided the city would only be in the way should it be built further inland. Chief Duskhelm, a dwarven male, is the Minister for this state, having extensive knowledge of mining and of how to run a society based around such in an effective manner. The main population of Wadan consists of Dwarves and Humans, though any who are experienced labourers are usually able to find work. Topography This is the arrangement of the natural and artificial physical features of an area. in other words forstry, buildings, ect ect. If they have land marks, add them here too. 'Climate' Oceania has the reputation of being a region that is barely habitable, mainly desert and always hot, but while some areas are like this, some have as varying weather and seasons as any other region. Wadan and Ascana are the only two states that have only wet and dry seasons, the wet season lasting for the final three months of the year. The top half of Oplil also has wet and dry seasons, but as the climate mixes with the more tropical Eastern Oceania, the lines become blurred on where seasons begin and end. Opeau is very much like your typical tropical island, with the sun shining most days, rain falling enough to keep the land green and luscious and cold weather rarely falling below 15oC (59oF). As for Leishen and Perhiel, there climate was closer to ordinary Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter, though it never snows unless high in the mountains, and even then it is only in small amounts. 'Biodiversity' As Oceania is an isolated island, the flora and fauna have evolved into quite spectacular, and weird, sights. To try and name all of the unique flora and fauna would be too much, instead, provided is a set list of the most well known, the most unique, the most dangerous and/or the most rare, the kinds of flora and fauna that should be noted by all, including those who are not residence or natives. Fauna: * Koala * Kangaroo * Dingo * Kookaburra * Wombat * Bilby * Wallaby * Platypus * Oceanian Devil * Brolga * Black Swan * Sugar Glider * Magpie * Bandicoot * Echidna * Emu * Cassowary * Dropbear * Hoopsnake * Bunyip * Yowie * Clobber * Oceanian Tiger * Ooroo Flora: * Mangrove * Wollemi Pine * Eucalyptus/Gum Tree * Everlasting Daisies * Billy Button * Trigger Plant * Snow Daisies * Bottlebrush * Wattle Added to this list is also the floral, faunal and bird emblems of each state. Below is a table of these emblems. Economy Agriculture this is the science or practice of farming, including cultivation of the soil for the growing of crops and the rearing of animals to provide food, wool, and other products. Science and technology Demographics Language Settlers: The main language of Oceania is Common Tongue, used simply because most know it and those who are not fluent are at least able to understand enough to communicate. Uwari: Oceanian natives have over 100 separate languages relating to each tribe, though there are similarities. Tribes whose territories are close to each other have very similar languages so as to communicate, but as a territories get further and further apart in distance, the similarities slowly disappear until they are non-existent. Collectively, the settlers call it Uwaric after the name they gave the natives. Religion and Beliefs Settlers: Religion is not so much of a topic among most of the citizens of Oceania, those of upper class sticking more to the usual beliefs of their home lands, but in Oplil, the story is different. The religion in Oplil is based around Data and Ventura, about keeping them appeased and at peace. The other Gods that are mainly in focus are Arivu, Pecunia, Nargoren, Ishateren, Ferentium and Thomericus, these six called the most important after the two Creators. Uwari: The natives of Oceania have their own beliefs, based on their tribe and also their separate culture, though all believe in the Rainbow Snake, the Goddess who is known as the Mother of All. Health Education Culture Folk culture and cuisine Architecture National holidays Settlers: * Royal family's birthday - March 1st - 15th * Heroes Festival - January 25th * Labour Day - April 16th (A slight misnomer, Labour Day is a day of rest, not work.) * Celebration of Fire - October 31st (A day to honour and mourn the dead by cleansing the day with fire.) * Festival of Summer - December 1st (Oceanian 1st day of summer.) Uwari: Unlike the settlers, Uwari do not have set holidays, instead simply celebrating the beginning and end of seasons, celebrating any milestones, like a child born, an Elder dead, children becoming adults, etc, etc. None of the celebrations are ever at the exact same time each year. Category:Oceania